


Finally Rid Of Him

by DarkenedHeart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...Because I don't want to spoil anything..., ...Is that bad?, Earth-19, I don't want to Tag too much..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Just a little something that came to mind while I mused over the newest "Wells" of Team Flash...A 'deleted scene' from Earth-19 after H.R. leaves...





	

In a lab on Earth-19, a man in a dark blue coat sits back in his chair with a content sigh.

He smiles as he stares at the spot where Harrison Wells just went through a portal to another earth.

Arms wrap around the man's neck, making his smile grow as another man with a mop of brown hair rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Did you send H.R. to another earth just so that we can start making out in the lab again?" the brunette asks.

The man in the coat chuckles, "You know as well as I do how insufferable Harrison was."

The brunette rolls his eyes, "Not nearly as insufferable as you. He must've asked you, what? Ten times a day to call him H.R.?"

"There was a terrorist group in the 90's called H-R. I didn't want to get people confused with that when I spoke of our scatter brained..." he pauses to think of the right word. With a grimace, he says with much distain, "Colleague."

The brunette laughs, straightening away from the man in the coat as he turns in his chair to look up at him.

"So, you solved some intricate brain puzzle to impress another world and sent a man you loath just to spite him?" the brunette tries to gather the facts, his laughter making the words a little hard to understand.

"I'd solve a hundred more mind teasers like that if it meant Harrison stayed on another earth for good," the man in the coat says evenly, no trace of sarcasm or regret in his tone at all.

The brunette puts one hand on each of the arm rests as he leans into the other man's space.

"I love you, Len," he says as his lips hover over the other man's. "But some times I think you go too far."

"He wanted to go, Barry," Len says with a smile, staying still in his spot to wait for the other man to close in first. "Besides. You can't tell me that you won't be pleased he isn't going to run more 'book ideas' by you anymore?"

Barry leans in the rest of the way to kiss Len. The chair rolls back a few inches before hitting the table behind it, but it doesn't interrupt the men in the slightest.

Len reaches up both his hands to take Barry gently by the head and ease him onto the chair with him.

The brunette pulls back suddenly, his head turning left and right to look around for something.

"What is it?" Len says breathlessly, trying to see from his lower vantage point what his lover was looking for.

"Nothing," Barry answer as he looks back down to the other man. He grins when he sees the flush of Len's cheeks, feeling pride for being the one to put it there. "I just realized that you were completely right in your decision. Normally we'd be cat called or interrupted by an awkward stutter by now."

Len reaches back up to take hold of the other man's neck.

"Then why aren't you kissing me again yet?"

Barry quickly leans down and does just that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real honest here, I don't much care for "H.R." (I want Harry back.)
> 
> ***I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.***


End file.
